Acrimonious Memories
by Rouge Deity
Summary: He was left to die by a butler who was unsatisfied with him. Alois wakes up to see another demon by his bedside; she isn't there to take his soul in Claude's place but to protect it, not all demons are after the same thing, and he knew she was different.
1. Cyril Cloutier

Disclaimer: i do not own Kuroshitsuji in anyway. However, I do own the idea for which this story was established and Cyril Cloutier.

* * *

_Acrimonious Memories I_

* * *

_He left me..._

_He's forgotten all about me..._

_I'm all alone again..._

_He left me to die..._

_Claude..._

_Why..?_

"Are you alright?"

Who was that? I didn't know the person's voice, it didn't sound like Hannah, or any of the triplets.

"Your wound hasn't healed yet, so I advise you not to move." they told me. "Honestly, shouldn't your butler be by your side in case any of this happens?" My mind began running the event through my head. The death-match, the sword duel with Ciel, staring at Claude as my own blood clouded my vision. Claude wasn't around anymore I was all alone. Half of me wanted to embrace this person for spearing my life, the other half to hide my pathetic self in a corner.

"Who are you?" I choked.

"My name is Cyril. Cyril Cloutier is my name." they responded. I felt the shuffling above me and that immediately brought me into the reality that I was alive; I shot right up to look at the person. It was a lady she looked so tall that she could exactly be Claude's height; she had semi-long black hair pinned down with a hat, slender azure eye that had a hint of red in them and a small smile.

"It looks like you can sit up. That's a good sign." she handed me a glass of water, which I held weakly in my hand.

"When I found you I thought you were dead, but then you coughed." she told me. She stepped back from me.

"I'll be back with a change of clothes for you." with that she closed the door and left me alone in the dark. Who was that person? I looked down at the glass of water and stared at my reflection, I stuck out my tongue to no longer see the mark of the spider on it. So it was true, Claude deserted me. I clenched the glass. He deserted me for Ciel Phantomhive.

_Ciel…_

_Ciel Phantomhive..!_

With the little energy I had I threw the glass the door, it shattered into a million pieces. Immediately I heard footsteps, the door opened at her head appeared once again.

"Are you alright?" she asked stepping inside to step on one of the glass shards. She looked at the pieces for a while before looking up at me. Her face was emotionless. Just like Claude's. She tugged at her jacket. It was then I realized that she was wearing one of Claude's butler suits, it looked at little big on her but it fitted just as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked bitterly, I didn't want to look at her; she was wearing the signature look of someone I had a new hatred for. I hated him. I hated her. She tugged at the gloves.

"I found this on my way to find you a change of clothes. It seemed compatible with me, for you see for me to get you here I carried you and your blood stained my previous attire." she answered. The way she talked, she talked just like him as well. The more she stayed around was the more I seemed to hate her. She crouched down and picked up the pieces of glass. She placed them together, forming the glass I shattered once again. I stared in awe as she poured me another glass of water.

She handed it to me again.

"Please, you need to gain back the blood you've lost, you must drink or else there won't be much I can do for you." the last part came out sternly as if she was ordering me. Ordering me? Alois Trancy, never will I be ordered to do anything; I will always be the one to give orders. I dropped the water and didn't take a second glance at it or her. She stood there silently. Even doing nothing she still reminded me of Claude, damn her. Damn her to hell. She crouched down and picked up the glass wiped it with a cloth and poured another glass. She walked up to me. I looked up at her with malice. She didn't bat an eye.

"No matter how many times you reject it, you would have to embrace it sooner or later." she lifted the glass to her mouth taking in only half the glass. She placed one hand on the bed, to ensure I don't move; reached out and held my chin up with her other hand. For a woman she had a firm grip on me. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I didn't have enough strength to push her away; all I could do was sit there. I feel so helpless. She forced my mouth opened with her tongue alone and proceeded to force the water down my throat, she succeeded. As she finished she pulled away and wiped my mouth. I glared at her hoping it would be enough to make her go away, it failed.

"I stated it very clearly that you would drink that water." she retorted to my glare. She placed the glass on the stand next to the bed and pulled the sheets away from me, I looked to be revealed to the many bandages that kept what blood I had left from leaving my body. They were dye in a shade of red, and a drowsy feeling took over my body just looking at it. She stared at the bandages.

"You moved more than you should have throwing that glass at the door, now I'll have to change them." She pulled out bandages from a drawer in the stand and unrolled them. Leaning closer to me she pulled one of the bandages causing them to squeeze my wound and painful moan escaped from me. Hearing myself only reminded me of how helpless I was. She slowly began to unroll the bandages around me and held her hand to the wound. Using her other hand she pressed the bandages against me and quickly but gently had them secure around the wound in no time at all. She discarded the old ones.

"If you move recklessly like that again you could lose more blood than I expected you to." she pulled the sheet back over me. "Don't overdo it..." Cyril smiled placing her clean hand on my head.

"Such an innocent soul that longs for sin." she smiled gleefully at me. "Don't be in such a rush to feel the brunt of the world; it might be more than you can handle... Alois Trancy." she pulled her hand away.

Normal POV

Alois stared at her in terror, but amazement as well.

"How do you know who am I?" he asked. She licked his blood off her hand.

"Alois Trancy, the young master that Claude Faustus abandoned. There are many after your soul now. Someone who Claude abandons must be a truly pure soul, Claude devours souls that have had revenge stained on them, a second time to make it even better. Your soul is pure, a soul some demons would love to devour, not in a painless way I may add." she grinned. She could clearly see the horror on Alois's face as he backed away pressing hard against the wall.

"No. Please...I want to live...Don't kill me..." she frowned, but soon broke out in soft laughter.

"What's this? You think I've come for your soul? That's hardly the case." she stated.

"I am here to protect you from the demons that seek your soul, my lord." Alois frowned as he clenched the bed sheets. _How does she know that Claude left me? How could she know? Did he tell her? He had to...Damn you Ciel...Damn you!_

"Liar!" he grabbed for the glass and threw it at her head. The water evaporated as the glass shattered on contact, she frowned as the glass reformed in her extended hand.

"Do you not believe me?" she asked.

"Why would I! How do I not know you're working for Ciel Phantomhive sent to kill me!" She looked surprised for a moment, before smiling once again.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead by now." she answered. Alois flinched as the pain in his side returned the blood soaking the bandages quickly. She approached him once again.

"Now now, I've already informed you of the consequences," she pressed her hand against the wound. Alois expected himself to flinch in pain but instead felt a warm, soothing aura coming from her hand. He could feel the wound closing but slowly. She removed her hand.

"What are you waiting for? Heal me!" he demanded. Cyril stared at Alois in disappointment as she donned her glove.

"Your body's not ready for it."

"Wha..."

"My powers require a body that is at least eighty percent living. However, your body is only thirty-three percent living, if I were to heal your body when it's not ready, I will kill you." she placed her hand on Alois's shoulder forcing him to lie back down. "You need to rest; when your body is ready I will do what I must do. Until then you must try your best to help yourself." She turned around.

"The next time you wake up you will be having breakfast the next morning. I will look over you while you rest." Alois watched as she was about to leave. Cyril felt a tug on the back of her jacket; she looked down to see Alois holding unto it tightly.

"Don't go..." he whimpered as he pulled her closer to the bed. "Don't leave me alone... I can't be alone... Not again..." Cyril stared at Alois for a while before smiling and obliging to his wishes.

She sat on the edge of the bed; gliding her hand through his hair to help him relaxed enough to fall back asleep.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

I felt so sorry for Alois at the end of episode 7. I actually felt so sorry for Alois that I actually cried. 


	2. Old Friends

En Cachette Obscurite

Another Chance II

* * *

Cyril cracked her eye open glancing at Alois asleep in bed, she sighed. Nothing happened tonight, she didn't feel right about this, she was positive that many demons would have arrived for his soul already; many of them doubted her being able to protect him, yet they're not even here. She grinned; she looked out the window to see the sun slowly past the clouds, it was now dawn. She stood up, dust herself off and tugged on her gloves. Taking one last glance at Alois, she opened the door and spotted one of the triplets sweeping the hallway, it was Thompson. He stopped when she came to his attention.

"Make sure not a hair on his head is out of place." the last part came out like venom even if she did say it softly. Thompson nodded. She then smiled. "Good, I'll be back in a little while." Thompson watched as she disappeared around the corner, he kept watching for a few minutes before returning to his chore.

Cyril went out to the market to buy ingredients for Alois's breakfast. She knew he might object to it, but he wasn't in the best condition and needed to eat something different. She knew of the best things to buy to make a decent medicine to get him on his feet.

"I don't want it to taste too bitter, than I won't have to force him to take It." she mumbled to herself. "First things first, he's blood is tainted." She spotted a vegetable merchant nearby, they probably had fresh produce. She decided to check it out. They mostly had what she needed; silverbeets, barley, ginseng and rhubarb.

"Ah! You have quite the eye for excellent produce young lady!" The merchant told her. "The ginseng is imported from Siberia quite a rare one." _"As if I didn't know that..." _she thought to herself.

She picked up at least a bushel of everything and was about to reach for the rhubarb, she had her hand on one end of a stalk and another person had the other. She looked up at the person.

They had short black hair and piercing red eyes, wearing a butler outfit as well. She narrowed her eyes slightly but then closed them in a smile. The person copied her; their eyes close and a smile on their face. They stayed like that for a while; you could feel the electricity in the air.

"It's seems you have a good eye for fresh produce." he said. Cyril tightened her grip slightly.

"You as well, I see that you've past all the others."

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I've decided to make a special Rhubarb pie for the young master. Many of the stores I've been to had rhubarb but they weren't the best to make a pie with. That's when I spotted the perfect bushel of rhubarb by a nearby merchant. I believed everything would be great from then, but that was when I saw her, heading straight for the bushel. Like I would give up that easy, I've been searching for the perfect rhubarb and I wasn't about to let it slip through my fingers so easily. One of us would have to let go and it wouldn't be me.

* * *

Normal POV

"Going to make a dessert?" she asked straightening up, still holding unto the stalk.

"Why yes I am. Going to make medicine?" he asked. Cyril twitched slightly.

"You're right." Then just kept smiling at each other, many people passing thought of them as kind people offering each other the plant; but if you were smart enough to see past that you could see the malice and venom in their smiles and voices. There were a few people that saw that and were crowding around expecting something to happen.

Cyril opened her eyes and stared at him, Sebastian responded by doing the same. They both glanced at the rhubarb and then each other.

_"Let's go..." _was clearly what her expression said.

_"You let go..." _was what Sebastian face said. Cyril frowned. She reached into her pocket with her other hand; Sebastian glared at her as she did. She pulled out a small pocketknife, the crowd grew even more. Sebastian stood on his guard. Cyril sighed as she cut the rhubarb between their hands. The crowd quickly dispersed.

"Honestly are we suppose to be acting like this?" she placed her share in her bag and paid the merchant. "We butlers are supposed to act more mature aren't we . . .?"

"Sebastian Michealis?" she smiled. Sebastian paid and placed his share in a bag.

"I guess your right. . ." he returned with a smile.

"Cyril Cloutier." Cyril walked past him.

"What bring you here?" she asked, "Did you decide to treat yourself to a dessert?"

"Actually, I'm making it for my young master, he loves his sweets."

"I figured as much."

"What about you? What are you doing here, the last we met we were in France." Cyril shook her head.

"Honestly Sebastian, out of all people you should be aware that Marie Antoinette is dead. Actually dead for years now."

"I'm terribly sorry I've been busy for a while. So, what brings you here then?"

"I'm making medicine for someone that's sick. He's loss a lot of blood; it's tainted, so I've decided to make a blood purifier medicine for them."

"So you've found a new master?" Cyril's smile softened.

"I wouldn't say 'Master' Sebastian." she answered. Sebastian walked beside her.

"Well it's been a whole century since we've last met, how about we reminisce on old times; it'll be awhile before I have to return to my young master." Cyril thought about it, she did have to return, but Alois was pretty out of it, she could probably have a few more minutes to herself.

"Alright then; Shall we?" they walked through the market chatting to one another.

* * *

"Nnnhh." Alois groaned as he opened his eyes weakly, he slowly helped himself sit up.

"Your Highness..." Alois turned to see Thompson sitting in a chair close to his bed.

"You..." Alois looked down at the bandages. _Was it a dream? Was she even real? _Thompson knew what Alois was thinking about.

"She went out... to buy ingredients..." he mumbled just audibly for Alois to hear. Alois stared at him.

"She told me... to watch over you... until she got back..." Alois didn't respond but lay back down in bed pulling the sheets over his head.

_"I feel alone..."_


	3. Cyril's Curiousity

En Cachette Obscurite

Another Chance III

* * *

Sebastian held up a letter into her view. Cyril stared at it for a while before taking it.

"An invitation?" she asked.

"Correct. My young master is throwing a ball for his betrothed and I would appreciate it if you accompanied me." Cyril twirled the letter between her fingers.

"Why such courtesy?" she asked; Sebastian only smiled.

"We have a whole century of catching up to do. My young master wouldn't be so suspicious if we're both present." he walked past her.

"I'll be returning to my master now. It begins at seven o'clock; I believe you'll be punctual as always?"

"As always." She touched the letter in her pocket. She waved as Sebastian left. She looked up at the sun.

"I should be returning…"

* * *

Cyril opened the door, medicine and breakfast in hand. Thompson looked up at her and proceeded to take his leave.

"He woke up once…" Cyril smiled.

"Thank you for looking over him." she moved out of the way so he could pass. Bringing her attention back to Alois she placed the breakfast on the stand and gently shook Alois awake. "Your Highness, it's time for you to wake up." she purred in a gentle voice. Alois fumbled for a little before looking up at her.

"Glad to see your-" Cyril was cut off when Alois embraced her. "Alright…" She looked down to see Alois's dull, tearful eyes.

"Where did you go…?" his grip tightened as her buried his head into her jacket. "I was so lonely… don't leave me… please…" he begged. Cyril smiled softly.

"_You're quite troublesome you know that?" _

"I will never leave your side, I've said that already."

"But… But…" Cyril silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Although at times I will not be physically by your side, I will be protecting you with my life. I give you my loyal word on this." she bent down and gently kissed his forehead.

_She's different…_

_She doesn't care what kind of person I am…_

_She's just like him…_

Alois pushed her away weakly.

"Enough already." her smile didn't leave her face.

"_Such a bi-polar attitude, I haven't been with one for a while…" _She sat on the bed holding the medicine.

"What do you choose first Your Highness? The medicine or your breakfast?"

"Breakfast…" Cyril placed the tray on his lap; it was very simple breakfast rice porridge.

"Seeing how weak you are…"

_Grrr…_

"I decided to make it sometime easy for you to eat." Alois didn't say a word and ate his breakfast. While he was she took the medicine and mixed it into his tea, she handed him the cup.

"You won't taste a thing; I decided not to make the tea too sweet so it balances out the bitterness of the medicine." Alois lifted the cup to his mouth, it had a balanced scent, between vanillas and chocolate, it tasted sweet too. Actually it's tasted better than anything Claude had given him. However he won't admit that…

"It tastes like crap…" he spat out some of the tea, although he regret that he didn't like to show he's wrong. Cyril took the cup from him.

"Doesn't that make you angry?" he asked, he wanted to see just how much of Claude she resembled, and perhaps her attention would change.

"Of course not. I did put your medicine in it." she looked down at the cup, "I guess I didn't know how bitter the remedy was I've cure things with it but never really tasted it." Alois frowned, she resembled more of Claude than he though except she smiles and actually speaks like a human being, she didn't seem angered by the littlest if things, he was probably sure that he could cut her arm off and she wouldn't care!

"Well you've taken your medicine and you'd have to take it again today." she clasped her hands signaling Thompson to come in with Alois's attire.

"Now it's time for you to get dressed." She turned to take her leave. Alois stared as she left. Cyril looked back surprised.

"I may be your servant but I'm still a woman." with that she left Thompson to dress Alois.

* * *

Cyril looked down at Alois sitting in the garden from the roof. She was disappointed he was completely different from children she's seen before aren't children suppose to be playing when the weather's this good? I guess he's not into this kind of thing. She sighed as she lay back on the roof staring up at the clouds.

At least with Marie Antoinette there was something to do, well if you consider playing around with a kid dying with the chicken pox something to do. At a time like this she wondered what Sebastian was doing. He's probably having more fun than she is. Why not check? She jumped down from the roof landing behind Alois's chair in the garden, she leaned over the chair.

"I'm going to run an errand. I'll be back in a while if you need just say my first name backwards." Alois didn't respond. Cyril glanced at him; he was leaning on his hand fast asleep. She chuckled, "I guess the medicine was a bit stronger than I thought." She had to admit when he was asleep like this he looked quite adorable like a little kid all over again, the soft skin, delicately separated blonde hair blowing in the wind, she reached out and caressed his cheek gently before leaving him. She made sure to inform the triplets.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Finny cried holding the broken dining room table in each hand. Finny was trying to save some dished that Maylene made fly through the air, but ended up breaking them and the table. Sebastian sighed.

"It's alright Finny. I'll take care of it alright? You go on and finish the rest of your tasks." Finny nodded and left the room leaving the broken table there. Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly, Finny has to learn how to control his monstrous strength it's starting to get out of hand."

"You didn't need to be so harsh with him Sebastian." Cyril sighed sitting on the window sill of the opened window.

"I was being quite nice." he answered. Cyril grinned placing her chin in her hand.

"Don't give me that excuse I could here the venom in your voice no matter so hard you try to hide it." she climbed through the window and looked at the table. "Did he honestly do that?"

"Yes, the tables are the least of his victims; the garden isn't safe from his clumsiness either." Cyril giggled.

"You certainly have your hands full Sebastian. Mind if I stay a while, I would like to see what goes on around here." Sebastian had already put the table back together and had it dressed and decorated.

"You don't know the half of it, and no I don't mind, but my young master may..." he paused cupping his chin with his hand. "However, I could use the extra help to keep an eye on those three while I take care of my errands. Alright, you can stay, I will tell my master of this." Sebastian went on to explaining things to Cyril about Finny, Maylene and Baldroy.

Cyril walked down the hallway; Finny was already doing his tasks as plan so she decided to go look for Maylene.

"Watch out!" Cyril looked over her shoulder to see a cart heading straight for her, which she stopped with her hand catching dishes that fell with her other hand. The person ran up to her; a young lady with red hair, big glasses, a maid's outfit, and a teary eye expression. "I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian!" Maylene cried. She paused when she realized it wasn't Sebastian, and she was about to glomp the person anyway. Cyril pushed the cart back to Maylene.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid you've gotten us mixed up. My name is Cyril Cloutier, and acquaintance of Sebastian." Maylene beamed.

"You're a friend of Mr. Sebastian!" Cyril jumped back, was it really that amazing? Not knowing whether to answer or not Cyril nodded. Maylene squealed.

"I have so many things to ask you!" she ran around the cart to greet Cyril properly but in that time she immediately tripped over her own feet and landed on Cyril. Maylene was freaking out on the other hand, thinking she would get scowled by Sebastian. While Maylene was in her fit Cyril eased up off the floor picking Maylene up and holding her bridal style.

"Are you alright?" Cyril asked pulling Maylene back into reality. Maylene looked up at Cyril who was looking down with concern.

Maylene's POV

I can't believe I fell unto Mr. Sebastian friend! He's sure to scowl me for this! I don't want to be scowled.

"Are you alright Maylene?" an angelic called out to me, it took me out of my fit and I looked to where the voice was coming from. It was Cyril looking at me with slender azure eyes that glistened majestically, her lips were parted in such a way that it looked like she was smiling at me. Then I realized that she was holding me like a princess. The way she look and the way she talked, it's like she's Mr. Sebastian twin!

Normal POV

Cyril was a little concerned for Maylene; not only because of her clumsiness but how her face was turning red by the minute, she looked like a tomato; that's when the bloodgates began to open, and Maylene fell limp in Cyril's arms.

"Are you alright?" Cyril asked.

* * *

I couldn't help myself with the Maylene part it just seems so like her. Next up Cyril and Baldroy let the art explosions begin.


	4. A Spoiled Evening

En Cachette Obscurite  
Another Chance IV

* * *

"Be more careful alright?" Cyril told Maylene helping her push the cart of dishes.

"I will, thanks for your help Ms. Cyril." she thanked. Cyril looked a little embarrassed.

"No need to be so formal with me, please, everyone calls me Cyril." Maylene's face faded red again. . .

* * *

Cyril stared at the blood stain on her shirt it wasn't that very noticeable to any human, but to her it was the biggest stain in the world. She decided not to get so worked up over it, she had others things on her mind. If Finny and Maylene could cause this much trouble, she could only imagine what Baldroy could do.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a huge explosion. A dark cloud of smoke filled the hallway, she was pretty sure he was dead. Following through the smog she ended up in the kitchen with broken windows and soot and who knows what from the explosion all over the place.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked waiting for a response.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking!" a voice responded. Cyril raised an eyebrow.

_I'm actually surprised he survived but then again Sebastian did choose him..._

As the smog cleared Cyril saw this "Master Chef" charcoaled himself, with his hair in a frizz wearing goggles next to a slab of meat holding a blowtorch. She twitched. Sebastian had to deal with them everyday of his life. Impossible even for someone like him, so how does vent off all the frustration?

"Who are you? You ain't Mr. Sebastian." he noticed removing the goggles.

"You're right. My name is Cyril Cloutier an acquaintance of Sebastian; we've known each other for a long time."

"No joke?"

"Hardly. I take it you're Baldroy the master chef?" Baldroy seem to jump up at the words "Master Chef"

"That's right!" Cyril pointed to the blowtorch.

"Tell me, is that propane gas you're using to cook that meat?"

"Nope. It's kerosene."

_"Kerosene...He's going to kill somebody..."_

"Why kerosene?" she asked.

"It cooks the meat faster, duh!" Cyril raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"True, but do you know kerosene can kill a person if ingested?"

. . .

Sebastian placed the last arrangement on a table in the main hall.

"How what it?" he asked seeing Cyril hanging on the chandelier.

"I really commend you Sebastian, I felt like snapping the next off the two of them." Sebastian chuckled.

"That's why we've learned self-control, if we didn't who knows what we would've done." Cyril nodded in an agreement. She watched as Sebastian reached into his pocket, pulled out a small pocket watch and looked at the time.

"The ball begins in one hour." Taking that as a hint, Cyril jumped down from the chandelier landing on an ice sculpture Sebastian made of the Wild Earl.

"I'll be going now." she disappeared.

* * *

"Wow look at all the people here!" Finny gawked at the huge crowd of people enjoying themselves in his tuxedo he had especially for the occasion. Maylene was bubbling as much as he was; she was wearing a crimson dress.

"Everyone's seems to be having a lot of fun!" Baldroy only added to that huffing out a fume of smoke.

"It is quite spectacular."

Finny looked to see Cyril standing there, her hair let down with a blue rose in her hair, wearing a blue velvet vintage dress with matching gloves and blue velvet shoes with a ribbon on each.

"Ms. Cyril..." Baldroy dragged off, dropping his cigarette in the process. Maylene and Finny stared in awe.

"You look beautiful!" Maylene complimented.

"You really do!" Finny added. Cyril smiled.

"Why thank you. To be honest I never really dress for occasions such as these so I really didn't know what to wear." Cyril smiled disappeared as a thought ran through her head.

_"I'm going to be in trouble if I stay around him any longer; technically the contract between him and Claude is still intact. It'll be a matter of time until I can't protect him anymore. I get the feeling it's going to happen very soon."_

"Urhm Ms. Cyril?"

"Huh?" Cyril realized that Finny was calling out her name. "Oh sorry Finny."

"I wanted to see if you were okay, you seemed out of it for a while." Cyril moved a strand of her hair back.

"I don't blame you, I don't really know what to do, heh." Finny smiled.

"Well why don't I help you?" Finny took her hand and led her away into the crowd. . .

Cyril leaned against the a wall at the party isolating herself, Finny left her to go get something to drink but he ended up breaking something and has to go fix it now. While she was there not only was she deep in thought, but many people were asking to accompany her and she politely refused.

_"Claude Faustus... something isn't settling with me... What could he be doing at this moment...?"_

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Cyril hates when that happens; she's in deep thought, drifting off in that thought and being snapped back into reality. This time it was Sebastian. He was wearing a long, velvet blue frock coat; I gray buttoned-up shirt, white gloves, black pants and black dress shoes.

"Didn't you dress up." she eased off the wall. Sebastian looked at his attire as if he looked like a clown. "Is it not to your liking? Many of the female guests seem to like it."

"Of course they do." she tugged on her gloves, "It is you we're talking about Sebastian." Sebastian smiled.

"You seem to be drawing quite a number of attention as well," informing her of the many married men who's attention she gain as well as there angry wives.

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose." she didn't want to be here anymore, she felt incredibly uneasy and she never felt like this it was new for her. She was about to tell Sebastian she was leaving when she noticed someone behind Sebastian, a little kid? The young man stood at the side of Sebastian and Sebastian stepped back.

"Cyril, this is my young master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Cyril bowed.

_Ciel...Phantomhive... Could it be the same Ciel that Alois was so upset to hear about?_

"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ciel looked at her; Cyril took notice to one of his eyes being covered. She smiled.

_His mark...It's quite obvious where it is..._

"You have a strong bond with Sebastian don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked sounding slightly amused.

"Your mark of the covenant is in your left eye isn't it? I doubt you would be wearing that eye patch for show." Ciel grinned.

"You seem to know a lot, I see Sebastian was telling the truth about you then." Cyril smiled devilishly and Ciel could see the resemblance between her and Sebastian's demonic side.

"Butlers never lie to their masters young Earl."

"Now that the introductions are done, young master I suggest you return to Ms. Elizabeth she might become jealous seeing you and Cyril together." Ciel only scoffed as he left the two.

"Ms. Elizabeth? That's the name of his betrothed?" Sebastian nodded.

"She's quite the clingy type, but the young master doesn't really seem to mind." Cyril tilted her head to the side, she was sidetracked for a while, and she needed a little time to collect her thoughts now. She was so deep in thought that she didn't know Sebastian took her hand; she was brought out of it when he whispered in her ear.

"Follow me." he led her outside into the garden. It had a Japanese theme to it, but if you looked close enough you could see roses in certain places. Everything looked perfect as always. It was beautiful enough to take her mind off things. Sebastian then placed his hand on her waist which made Cyril jumped. Seeing her blank expression he laughed.

"It does require the man to hold the women securely when doing the Waltz." Cyril placed her hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"We haven't Waltz in a long time. The last time we did this was in France." She sighed. Sebastian pulled her in close.

"Well then. Shall we give it a try then?" he began with the first step, and Cyril soon followed suit. Somehow something still didn't feel right with her, it was like someone what watching them; the feeling of the stare was malevolent. She looked around her eyes fading to red. Sebastian took hint and stopped moving, he narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction she was.

"You're reacting much slower than you should Sebastian Michealis, so slow that that woman sensed me before you..."


	5. A Scheduled Duel

En Cachette Obscurite

Another Chance V

* * *

Cyril turned around to face the person head-on, she was slightly surprised that he would show up so soon, but then again she didn't expect him to take too long in his return, Cyril sighed. It was exactly what she anticipated to happen. She had to keep her side of the promise she made to Alois even if it means her own life being on stake.

"Seeing you is such a fright... I honestly wouldn't mind if you came out as a spider, it would be easier to kill you then." The person adjusted their glasses holding their emotionless expression for a minute before looking at her.

"Claude Faustus…" Standing there was Claude in all his glory, his yellow green eyes slightly peeved. Cyril looked behind him to see a brown-skinned woman with lilac hair and a lilac maid's outfit. Sebastian already had drawn his silverware in hand.

"This doesn't concern you Sebastian Michealis; my business lies with that woman." Claude deadpanned. Sebastian grinned.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you do that. First, you're after my young master's soul, now you want an acquaintance of mine." Claude pulled the lady close to him.

"Hannah." he said. The lady looked at him reluctantly but nodded quietly muttering 'alright' under her breath, she slowly opened her mouth, allowing Claude to stick his arm down her throat. Cyril raised her eyebrow as Claude pulled out a giant green sword.

"So that's where Laevatein's been all this time. I never would've known you'd have it." She clasped her hand together as if she was going to applaud him, Sebastian stepped forward, but Cyril stopped him.

"I have the situation under control Sebastian." she reassured him with a smile.

"If that's what you want, just don't destroy that dress of yours we still have a dance." he jumped back standing at the doorway to the garden, making sure to keep anybody else from seeing what was about to happen. Cyril examined Claude from top to bottom, he still had on that butler outfit of his, and she was actually appalled that she wore one of them when with Alois, the clothes of a betrayer. So she decided to emphasize on his wrong-doing as possible.

"I am your loyal servant. Even if you do not try to attract my attention, I want to greedily devour you to the very end." Cyril sighed as she tugged on one of her gloves with her teeth, "I believe those are the words you spoke to Alois when he calls upon you for comfort, at least those are the words that poured out of his memory." She tore her glove, "A demon such as yourself should not have become a butler in the first place." she removed her glove.

"You're going to fight me bare-handed? I find that an insult."

"I don't need weapons to dispatch of insects." she leaned forward. Claude frowned.

"You're the degenerate insect for laying your hands on my master." Cyril chuckled under her breath.

"Are you sure you should be lecturing me? If I'm correct, you left your master to die, in order to steal a soul such as Ciel Phantomhive's from Sebastian. Knowing you, you're probably thinking that his should isn't enough to satisfy your greedy desires. You should be appreciative with what you have." she turned her head to look at anything but Claude, "Then again, your contract with him is still intact, if you were to approach Alois again, you would kill him and take his soul without question to seize the opportunity."

"That's none of your concern." he answered removing his glasses. Cyril removed her other gloves tying it around her wrist, she began running all the options through her head.

_"I can try to end this quickly as possible…" _she thought to herself, staring at Laevatein. She hadn't fought anyone in while, another demon at that. She might find herself in quite a lot of trouble if she were to slip up just once. Cyril eyes slowly faded back to their azure color. Preparing herself for battle she positioned herself as if she were holding a foil. Well might as well give it a try. She waited for Claude to make his move which he didn't. Cyril dropped her hand staring at him.

"What are you waiting for? Did you not come here to kill me?" she asked resting her face in her hand, she snapped back when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Hannah holding a machine gun in her direction. Cyril frowned, she hated fowl-play, she hate it more than anything, and when Cyril was upset even Sebastian would stay clear of her. She smiled as she set her sights on the machine gun; she disappeared from Hannah's vision.

"Where did she-!" Cyril had reappeared on top the machine gun holding her finger in front of Hannah's other eye; Cyril's smiled stretched looking devilish.

"I know we've just met, but I should tell you this first hand." she traced her fingers around Hannah's eye, Hannah in turn was too frightened to even move, "I despise fowl-play." she finished her sentence with stabbing her fingers into Hannah's other eye.

"Aaahaa...!"

She pulled her hand out cloaked in her blood. Hannah covered her eye. Cyril looked down at the machine gun and with one move crushed it under her feet. She grabbed Hannah by the collar of her outfit and fling her in Claude direction. Her eyes faded to red once again.

"If I'm the objective of your wrath, than do this seriously, no fowl-play," she reached into her pocket pulling out a vile of red liquid, she threw at it Claude. "My blood is in that bottle, it will heal both her eyes, when you've finally made the decision on fighting me to regain _your _master drop my blood on your tongue three times..." Cyril turned away from him.

"Very well then." he placed the vile on the inside of his jacket, "Until then, keep my master alive." Claude smiled before leaving with Hannah. Cyril sighed looking down at her torn glove.

"I have got to stop living in the moment..." she ran her fingers through her hair. Sebastian frowned as he approached her.

"Alois Trancy... Is that the person you've been taken care of?" he asked, sounding disappointed in the process. Cyril looked at Sebastian with heavy eyes, she nodded.

"Correct-" she was taken by surprise when Sebastian grabbed her hand holding it above her head, he stared straight at her angrily.

"Sebastian?"

"I tried to ignore it at first, taking in the possibility that the Trancy Household was being investigated by detectives and you happened to encounter one of them, that would explain why you have the scent of his blood on you. What would cause you to engage in this?" Cyril pulled her hand away from Sebastian.

"Why are you so angered by this?" she asked moving her hand idly. Sebastian sighed.

"You of all should know the things that have happened, why would you save the Trancy's life?"

"I don't do these things for the fun of it Sebastian. He's soul is somewhat special, a whole different kind compared to Marie's. It's pure yet dirty, I want to witness what becomes of it, even if I have to get my hands dirty in order to do so." She looked at Sebastian with a lackadaisical smile on her face, "The master's words are absolute, but so are the rules of the contract, which was I to uphold?" she sighed, "Troublesome human beings…" Sebastian smiled softly as he took the torn glove from her he stitched it back together. He took her hand and donned it on her hand.

"I know you very well Cyril, you do not do things without reason..." Cyril stared at Sebastian would only smiled at her, that smile. It was always that one smile that would make people fuzzy on the inside, and although he had a master to tend to, he have her best at hand whenever he met her.

_Liryc..._

"..." she took her hand from Sebastian, "I have to go, he's calling me..." she walked past Sebastian. Sebastian watched her as she left.

* * *

Cyril opened the door to see Alois sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"Your highness…" she bowed in front of him. Alois looked down on her.

"Where have you been?" he asked angrily, Cyril looked up at him.

"I've been attending to business that needed attention." and more to come… Alois grabbed her by her hair pulling her up, Cyril stared at him.

"Without my permission? What am I going to-"

"Punish me with?" she finished his sentence, she slowly released his hand from her hand she looked at him with dull, forlorn eyes. "Alois Trancy, I am not your butler by contract, I only chose to be, in order to keep you alive. However..." she reached out and cradled Alois's face in her hands. "I'm afraid I cannot do this much longer..." she sneered. The fear returned to Alois's face.

Alois's POV

I woke up a few minutes ago, to see the wound I previously had was gone, not even a scar remained. I was still drowsy and a little out of it thanks to that bitter medicine she gave me but I was alright. My body still felt drained though. , but that wasn't what I was awake for. Cyril's wasn't around and one of the triplets told me she went to do something. How dare she leave me alone? Wasn't she the one that vowed to protect me? When she gets back I will punish her like no tomorrow. That is if she returns... That's when I heard my door open, I thought it was one of the triplets at first to check up on me like they did every fifteen minutes, but then I heard the words 'Your Highness' echo through the room.

Two feelings were in me at the moment, the feelings were happiness and anger. Happy she returned, angry because of her carelessness leaving me all alone. She bowed before me, but sometimes was off about her, I didn't care at the moment I wanted to punish her, however when I was going to inflict the same damage I did to Hannah she removed my hand and told me something I didn't want to hear.

Normal POV

"W-what do you mean by that?" Cyril didn't answer. "Cyril?"

"Claude Faustus is returning for you.."

"W_hat? What she just say? Claude's turning for me? He does care about me! Claude...! Claude!" _Alois grabbed Cyril's jacket.

"He's is why didn't you say anything sooner!" he giggled.

"It's not what you think it is..." she mumbled, "He's going to kill you..." Alois froze.

"What are you talking about? Claude would never kill me I'm his master."

"If he was your trustworthy butler than I wouldn't be here would I ?" she asked. Alois shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe you! You're lying!" Alois began to throw a fit, hitting Cyril repeatedly. Cyril's expression didn't change as she held Alois's hands.

"Claude's already broken a rule of the contract by allowing you to die, on top of that for me to take care of you even though we are not bonded by a contract. A demon has to choices to choose from in this situation, kill their master and take their soul, or leave them dismissing the contract finally. He chooses to kill you." Alois stared at her in disbelief but he believed her in a sense.

"However, I do keep my word and I will protect you Alois Trancy, even if it costs me my life." she bowed. "You have my solid word on it." Cyril straightened up looking out the window taking in the scenery.

_"I only question the outcome of all of this..."_

_

* * *

_I'm going to end this thing with less than fifteen chapter I will try to make that happen.

Geez, Cyril what have you gotten yourself into?


	6. A Confession

En Cachette Obscurite

Another Chance VI

* * *

"Your Highness, it's time to wake up." Cyril opened the blinds allowing the sunlight to hit Alois's right in the face.

"Nnnhh..." he opened his eyes and sat up to stretch. She poured at cup of tea and placed the tray on the nightstand. She had a smile on her face again.

"You should begin walking around, your muscles will tighten if you don't move very much, you'll need your muscles incase you have to run." she grinned.

"Wha...!" Cyril stopped Alois from jumping out of bed.

"Calm down. I was only kidding." Alois twitched.

"That wasn't funny in the least you piece of shit…" he picked up the teacup. Cyril smiled as took out his clothes and laid them on the bed.

"After you're finished eating breakfast, meet me in the reception hall." she bowed and left.

As soon as he finished his breakfast, Alois went down to the reception hall; she was standing by the window looking outside with a radiant smile on her face. He didn't understand her at all, yesterday she seemed upset and somewhat scared, but today she had a smile plastered on her face. He walked up to her and Cyril looked at him, she crouched down and undid his ribbon and tied it back turning it around. She opened the door for him, stepping out Alois saw Canterbury sitting in the pilot seat of a horse-drawn carriage, he looked up at her. Cyril closed the door.

"Considering the little time I have left with you, how about we have a fun day."

"What do you mean?" he asked, Cyril's smile faded a little bit.

"We have so much time left together before _it _happens. I wouldn't mind having one good day with you, Your Highness." Alois knew what she meant; she explained everything to him the same night she came back. She would have to confront Claude herself.

_[Flashback]_

_"You're going to fight Claude? That's ridiculous you'll never win against my Claude." Alois told her. Cyril buttoned the top of his nightgown._

_"I'm well aware of that..." she answered, "However there's a trump card I have I can use…" she grinned. Alois raised his eyebrow, "That is if you want me to use it." Alois nodded._

_"Do everything in your power to make Claude mine again." Cyril smiled._

_"Yes. Your Highness."_

_[End Flashback]_

Alois snapped back into it when Cyril opened the door to the carriage.

"Want would you like to do today?" she asked. Alois smiled, it was a while before he's done anything like this, so he decided he was going to take opportunity of it as soon as he could.

"Shopping, half of my clothes are stained in blood." she closed the door.

"Very well then." she climbed and sat next to Canterbury, she took the reigns from him. Canterbury was reluctant but sat quietly next to her, he had a worried expression on his face. Cyril looked back at him with a smile, "It's alright, I'm fine." they drove into town.

Cyril stood by as Alois was modeling in a new jacket in front of a mirror.

"Cyril." she called her over.

"Yes?"

"Which do you think is better? This red one or the purple one over there?" he pointed at a purple jacket. Cyril honestly didn't know what to say she wasn't really on the top of fashion as the other women that were around the world, even with Marie she had troubles dealing with her previous master's fashion sense questions.

"If I may hazard an opinion I'd say the red one." she smiled.

"Why do you like the red one?" he asked, spinning in front the mirror.

"It suits you," Alois looked up at her, "I think red looks really cute on you Your Highness." she chuckled. Alois smiled, he liked that comment. Usually when he went shopping with Claude he would have to ask the manager and staff, since Claude wouldn't even give an opinion.

"Then I'll take this one." he told the manager.

"Very well then." the manager proceed to check it out. Cyril carried Alois's bags behind him. Alois was dancing on the sidewalk; he paused poking his cheek with his finger.

"I want something sweet to eat..." he pouted, he turned poking Cyril in her cheek, "I want something sweeeet to eat." he said.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"A parfait, a very sweet one, but..." Alois clapped his hands, "I want you to make it! Olé." Cyril smiled.

"Very well then, are you done shopping for the day?" Alois shook his head.

"Not yet, we still haven't found you something yet!" he grabbed her hand and led her through the street.

"Urhm, Your Highness..." Cyril scratched her cheek with her finger, "Isn't this..." Alois smiled as her placed the ears on her head, he would never do this with Claude, and it was fun to do.

"You look better like this." Cyril looked in the mirror; she was wearing black cat ears, paws and a tail pinned to the back of her pants. She honestly didn't hate the accessories, but...

"Now do this." he lifted his hands up to his face, leaning forward winking at her, he repeated to make sure she got it. Cyril did just as he did.

"So cute! Olé!" he clapped his hands. She smiled weakly, he looked so happy, to bad she wouldn't be around long enough to see that smile. Alois pinched her cheek. "Cats are supposed to smile happily and say ~Nyaa!" Cyril smiled and raised her hands.

"Nyaa~" Alois giggled.

"Perfect, now." he paid for the accessories and pulled her outside still in it, "I want that parfait." Cyril noticed that many little children were looking at her, with big smiles on their faces, many of them sparkling like glitter on a prostitute, honestly they were scaring her.

* * *

Cyril smiled as Alois ate the parfait, he ate so fast she believed he got brainfeeze at least a few times but shrugged it off like it was nothing, and it disappeared within a few minutes. Alois licked the spoon. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, maybe because there wasn't a emotionless demon staring at him, or that the atmosphere was lighter than ever, whatever it was it made him fuzzy on the inside. Cyril took the glass and brought it to the kitchen.

* * *

Alois kicked his feet as Cyril buttoned his nightgown, she handed him a cup of tea before bed.

"Cyril, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"What are you going to do after everything has happened?" he asked. Cyril's smile softened, _of all the questions he had to ask... _She took the cup from him.

"I don't really know I guess I'll have to find another master then." Alois smiled as he took her hand removing the glove and rubbing her hand against his cheek.

"Then be my butler..." Cyril's eyes widened.

_What?_

He looked up at her with a smile, "You're different from Claude, you actually smile and I like it, you look me in the eyes without fear. You aren't upset with being around me so please..." his grip tightened on her hand.

"Don't leave me... I'll feel lonely again..." Cyril placed her other hand on Alois's head, ruffling his hair.

"As much as you would like that I can't. One human equal's one demon it's that simple. Claude has the contract with you not me, I'm afraid I can't do that." Alois frowned as his grip tightened, the look of sadness laced his face, he didn't want to let go.

"I don't want you to..." he bit his lip, Cyril crouched down and slowly hugged Alois, Alois's eyes widened in shock, but in a few minutes he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Alois lifted his head, his lips brushing against her ear.

_"Je pense que je suis en amour avec vous..."_ Cyril flinched but chuckled soon after. _Is that so... _She blew out the candles as Alois fell asleep, she quietly closed the door behind her.

"Dans l'amour avec moi? Impossible..." She noticed Canterbury at the corner of her eye, he still had that worried look on his face, aside from him brothers, Canterbury was the only who actually showed Cyril that he was worried, worried about the whole situation that was going on.

"You shouldn't..." he spoke up as if he was regretting what he was regretting, Cyril let out a short sigh.

"I actually agree with you. I have no idea what I'm even doing here." she placed her face in her hand covering her eyes, "I don't even..." Before she knew it Canterbury grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Canter...bury...?"

"Don't... do this..." he mumbled. She grinned against his shoulder, it's been awhile since she's been hugged by anybody, yet alone another demon at that, she didn't mind it at all, she believed she actually needed it.

She frowned as she felt a jolt in her body. . .

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Canterbury..." Canterbury tensed as he looked at her, she looked back with her grin, "He's already taken the first drop of blood, it's already started." Canterbury released her and took the cup and tray from her, although his face was emotionless he still gave off a sad feeling. Cyril watched as he left the corridor.

"Nnnhhh..." Cyril flinched as she leaned against the wall clutching herself, her breathing became heavy like she was gasping for air.

"I won't take it..." she pushed herself off the wall and continued her work.

* * *

I've finished another chapter and I'm quite satisfied with it, considering I'm never satisfied with anything I do for some reason. Hmmmm... Well hope you enjoyed it the next chapter would probably come out on Wednesday, then again...

What's happening to Cyril? This is starting to get weird...


	7. Time Draws Near

I'd like to apologize for not updating, but school is starting soon for me and I have to get ready. Hope you like it, this is shorter that the rest, so to make up for it, the next time I update it will be the last two chapters. Enjoy.

[The piece Cyril plays is Bach Cello Suite No. 1 Prelude in G Major. Look it up, it's a really nice song. Understand I do not own the song for I am not Bach.]

* * *

_En Cachette Obscurite_

_Second Chance VII_

* * *

Cyril sighed staring at the moon, she decided to stay on the roof until morning, beside her was a giant case, probably for an instrument, she opened it and pulled out a cello, holding it against her, she slowly began to play.

She suddenly stopped.

"If you've come to catch me off guard, you should have done a better job at it." Cyril looked to the corner of her eye to see Hannah standing there, she turned around.

"Nice to see that your eyes are healed." she smiled.

"Why did you heal me?" she asked. Cyril shrugged.

"We demons aren't exactly heartless..." she answered. Hannah sat next to her.

"You're very kind." Cyril strummed slowly playing the same tune.

"You're welcome if that's what you mean." Hannah closed her eyes and listened to Cyril play, it was a beautiful song she had to admit, however one feeling danced on the keys that she could easily pick up; that feeling was sadness. Cyril noticed Hannah listening to her and stopped bringing Hannah's attention back to her.

"What are you doing here anyway? I'm sure Claude wouldn't want his little sword bearer not by his side." Hannah sighed.

"Actually I wanted to get away from him for a bit. When he's in a bad mood, you'd want to stay clear." Cyril nodded.

"I'll try to keep that in mind..."

Silence again.

"You know he already took two drops, right?" Hannah nodded.

"Yes. However I have a question for you, if I may?"

"Ask away."

"Uh, what are you exactly going to do? I don't think killing Claude would be your objective."

"That's because it isn't." she answered, "However, I can't really tell you what I'm going to do, you are technically the enemy." Hannah nodded.

"I understand." she rose, "I'll be going now." Hannah left. Cyril frowned.

_My hands are feeling heavy again..._

Fighting against her stiffness she placed the cello back into the case.

"Liryc..." Cyril jumped up; she looked down the see Alois sitting on the balcony. She sighed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked jumping down next to him. Alois grinned crossing his legs, "You're only to say my name backwards if it's an emergency..."

"Does that make you angry to see me being disobedient?" Cyril folded her arms.

"Hardly, I've dealt with Marie Antoinette, she's far worst than you by a mile." Alois frowned.

"You can do that all you want it won't make my rules any less different." she carried Alois inside despite his protest and placed him in bed, "I can't have you doing that anyway." she raised her hands above her head to resemble claws and smiled evily.

"A demon could easily grab you like that. Or even worse Claude." Alois pulled the covers over his head. Cyril laughed.

"Exactly what I thought." she closed the door to the balcony and sat in a chair by Alois's bed. Honestly she was bored and didn't know what to do, being a butler seemed pretty boring, well with Alois at least, she began to think about what Sebastian was doing, was Ciel Phantomhive that interesting he seemed like an ordinary rich orphan, that Alois seemed to hate quite a lot. She closed her eyes again.

_"I wonder what happened..." _she thought.

[Early Next Morning]

Cyril opened her eyes to see Alois staring straight at her, she wondered why.

"What's wrong? You've woken up earlier than ususal." she asked, "Did you have a nightmare?" she tried not to smile. Alois frowned.

"Play."

"Wha-?"

"Play that song you were playing on the roof last night. That was the only reason I was awake."

"Are you trying to get me back for putting you to bed?" she asked. Alois grinned cunningly.

"How did you know? Now play!" Cyril mumbled something under her breath before opening the balcony window climbing unto the roof for the cello, she has no idea why she left it on the roof in the first place but whatever it was she forgot. She sat down in the chair and began to play for him, when she was finished she looked at Alois who was frowning.

"You play like an amateur." Cyril twitched applying pressure to the bow crushing it silently under her hands, she smiled.

"I'm sorry it's not to your liking." is what she replied with, on the inside she was chanting to herself. _Stay calm. Stay clam. __How dare he insulted my music skills, I have surpassed anger, but I only have to deal with this only a little longer. _She walked up to Alois and pinched his cheek. Alois flinched.

"Ow you whore!" he yelled. Cyril kept on smiling.

_I feel better now. _

"I'll be going out to buy ingredients." She laid out Alois's clothes and called one of the triplets to attend to his dressing. . .

* * *

I have to apologize again. I don't really know how to portray Claude in this story, so I had to make his appearances a minimal. I had a habit of not typing characters unless I have there character in my mind, I wasn't having much luck with Claude. Forgive me, I hope it doesn't make you dislike this story, if it does I apologize.


	8. Short Duel

_En Cachette Obscurite_

_Another Chance VIII_

* * *

Cyril was in the kitchen with Timber cooking for Alois's lunch, she had nothing else to do so she decided to help him cut the vegetables, as she was cutting Cyril realized something was wrong, she couldn't see the knife clearly in front of her and accidentally cut her finger, she didn't really feel the kick of the cut until Timber wrapped her finger in a towel.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled bandaging the cut, and continued to do her work. After Alois had his lunch he wanted to go out in the garden, so Cyril decided to accompany him while the triplets were cleaning the house. Cyril watched as Alois laid in a bed of flowers, he looked like he was having fun.

"Cyril come over here." Cyril did as he said and sat next to him. He placed at a crown of flowers on her head. Alois smiled.

"You look a lot better with that on your head, it matches your eyes."

"Thank you, it's very cute..." Alois frowned and Cyril was wondering why again.

"You're suppose to smile." he said. Cyril smiled.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Yes. Much better." Cyril smiled as Alois went on to pick more flowers, she looked at the sky, and her mind seemed to be wandering a lot today. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Alois placing his head on her lap.

"...!" she was about to jump when she saw he was fast asleep. She was taken back at little at his face. He looked so innocent yet her yearned for the sins of the world, just like all little children would when their curiosity got the better of them; she had to admit he was adorable. She ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him in his sleep.

_"Time just isn't on our side is it...?" _she asked herself, she decided to wake up Alois to ask him if her wanted an afternoon snack, her hand was millimeters from his shoulders when her an immense pain soared through her body.

"Nnnhh..!"Cyril cupped her head with her other hand, a grin laced her face.

_"Confirmed." _

She carried Alois inside the mansion, passing Canterbury in the hallway she told him to call everyone to Alois's room.

Placing Alois in bed she turned to the others.

"I'm sure you all know what is about to happen." she picked up her cello case, "Under no circumstance do you leave his side. Understand?" They nodded quietly, she smile sadly.

"Please take care of him..."

* * *

_"It's getting dark... _Cyril sighed. Must he request this duel so far away; then again, she wouldn't any human walking in on the fight either. She was walking through the forest for a while, she saw an opening in the trees; she jumped on top the trees and saw a clearing in the forest.

She walked into the clearly I saw Claude and Hannah, Laevatein already in hand.

"You're late." Cyril frowned.

"Honestly, I don't remember giving a time for this." she answered, I only said that it was as soon as I confirmed it; I would show up, and I did." Claude removed his glasses, he eyes faded to red.

"I have to admit this before we begin; your blood had an interesting taste to It." he pointed Leaviantian at her, "I'll be happier to see it splattered all over the ground." Cyril didn't even bat an eye.

"I don't even want to do this..." she mumbled, she tugged on her gloves, "We'll see the income later..." she answered. She opened her cello case and pulled out a katana, it had a red and black scabbard, with dried blood stains still on it. Claude stared at the sword as Cyril pulled it out, it glowed against the moonlight. She stuck out her tongue and licked the blood smearing her blood on it, the blade faded to red. She pointed the katana at Claude.

"Shall we begin?" Claude grinned as Cyril expression changed to slightly painful, she used her other hand to cover her eyes.

"It seems you're running out of time." he smiled. Cyril frowned.

"I don't need sympathy from someone like you." She removed her hand, her eyes radiating a red color; they began fading back and forth. She turned to Claude, but she really couldn't see him, her vision looked blurry.

_"Honestly what in the world possessed to make my blood the confirmation, I completely forgot the disadvantages of losing even a spec to another demon..."_

Claude took hint of that, he lowered Leaviantian.

"You're not fit to fight." He turned to leave, Cyril frowned.

"What's wrong? Can't take the handicap I've given you?" Claude turned back to her "You shouldn't underestimate me. That's one mistake you should never make." Cyril stood there as Claude stared at her.

_What's wrong with him why is he just standing there? This is unusual. _

Cyril flinched feeling something wrap around her feet, she looked down seeing something that looked like thread.

_Spider thread._

"What..."

"You shouldn't let your guard down." Cyril frowned. _I'm becoming careless... _She tried to move but Claude assured her.

"I warn you, you could lose a few limbs if you move unnecessarily." Cyril held her katana and pointed it as him anyway.

"I told you not to underestimate me." she deadpanned, "It really is insulting coming from you." Claude chuckled.

"I've seen the way you do things; you can't do anything unless your feet move. Give it up." Cyril grinned. Without her knowing Masamune gave off a red aura.

"So that sword of yours isn't an ordinary sword." Cyril stared at Masamune.

_"Masamune..."_ She stood there, _"Stupid sword, you talk to much..."_

"Tell me Claude." she asked, "Why isn't a pure soul like Alois's enough for you?" Claude smiled slightly.

"Because it'll taste plain."

"Plain?"

"A soul like Ciel Phantomhive's has been stained with the achievement of revenge which makes it taste all the better. Staining it twice would be a delicacy."

"Then why not stain Alois's soul..?" she stared at Masamune.

"It won't taste the same as when I tasted Ciel's blood." Cyril was little skeptical at this, he so enthusiastic over one soul.

"Imagine it," he told, "Imagine tasting the nectar of a forbidden fruit, doesn't it make you want to crave more of that nectar?" Cyril pressed her other hand against her temple.

"You honestly are a terrible demon. You make me sad to be a demon at times."

"Is that so..."

"..!" Cyril was taken by surprise when Hannah grabbed her from behind.

"Hannah...!" Hannah leaned forward.

"I'm sorry for this, but I must..." Claude pressed Laevatein against Cyril's stomach.

"If your sad being a demon, then allow me to relieve you of your duties." He drove Laevaintain right through her and Hannah. Hannah seemed unaffected by it.

"Ack...!" Cyril choked on her own blood as it clogged her lungs and gushed out of the wound. Cyril stared at the wound.

_This body cannot feel pain... Not anymore... _

She looked up at Claude still grinning.

"I commend you. Smiling in the face of death." Cyril spat out blood on Claude's face.

"You don't even compare to the pain he inflicts…" Claude stared at the blood on his face and licked it away. Cyril frowned.

_"I detest going to this.."_

Hannah eyes widened at she felt something press against her chest from Cyril's back, she was reluctantly at first, but quickly let go when it was about to pierce her chest. Cyril looked back at Hannah as a long devil tail sway side to side. With one hand she pulled Laevatein out of her and turned to Hannah, who in turn was frozen in fear. Cyril now had two small black horn sticking of her head, black markings below her right eye and her eyes her inverted; black with red irises. She approached Hannah quietly.

"I'm sorry about this." She grabbed Hannah by her head and smashed her head into the ground, blood splattered everywhere, she crouched down next to her.

_I didn't kill her...That's good... _

She looked back at Claude, her tail wrapping itself around Masamune.

"I actually feel quite embarrassed being seen like this. I honestly despise these extra body parts." she walked toward Claude.

"What exactly are you?" he asked.

"A demon such as yourself, but somewhat different," she answered, "But that really doesn't concern you does it?" she paused a good distance away from Claude, her tail thrusted Masamune towards him. Claude blocked it easily, a little too easily. She grinned as her tail twisted, jamming Masamune through one of the creases in Laevatein pinning it into the ground.

"I can't have you using that on me again." Claude glared as she stepped closer. Her tail slowly wrapped around his neck. He could feel small spikes protruding from it pressing against his neck. If he made any bad moves she could take his head off.

"What are you going to do? Kill me so you can be Alois's butler perhaps?" Cyril looked confused for a minute.

"No. I cannot kill you, for that would make Alois a sitting duck for anyone to kill." she answered, "You are the only butler that has a contract and you will keep that contract until his last breath which you will not take." She jabbed the spikes into Claude's neck.

"Ack..!" He grabbed unto her tail which didn't even budge, the spikes felt like they were sucking something out of him, "What the hell are you doing to me...?" Claude could feel his body going numb slowly, she removed her tail and he stood there. Cyril watched as he lost his footing.

She sighed as she picked up Laevatein and Masamune she approached Hannah.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Hannah coughed as she picked herself up.

"You had...to make it... convincing..." Cyril cut her hand with Masamune.

"You shouldn't you're already suffering from-"

"It's alright..." she retorted, "Open your mouth." Hannah did as she said and Cyril dripped her blood in her mouth, Cyril then took Laevatein and slowly pushed it down into Hannah's mouth. Her tail and horns disappeared and her eyes slowly faded back to there original color.

"Pick him up," she motioned to Claude; Hannah picked up Claude and followed behind Cyril. Cyril covered the hole in her stomach and coughed up a little blood.

"A-are you aright?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." she gave Hannah a lackadaisical smile.

* * *

Sorry I never really described a Kuroshitsuji fighting scene before so this was the best I could do, but I had fun showing Cyril in partial true form. I might draw her out later and notify you when it's done.


	9. Goodbye

_En Cachette Obscurite_

_Another Chance Last Chapter (IX)_

* * *

"You're Highness. It's time to wake up." Alois opened his eyes to see Claude pouring him a cup of tea. Alois narrowed his eyes, he didn't know what was bothering him but something didn't feel right to him, it was as if he had forgotten something very important, but no matter how many times he's tried to remember it, it didn't come to mind.

"Claude? What happened?" he stared at the cup of tea. Claude raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked laying out the clothes Alois was going to wear for the day. Alois sipped his tea.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something... Something important..." he lifted his arms as Claude dressed him in his shirt.

"I'm sure you will remember it soon." Claude answered, buttoning his shirt. Sitting at the breakfast table Alois didn't even feel like eating he was too busy trying to remember what he'd forgotten.

"Hannah." he called out. Hannah tensed.

"Y-yes?" she asked. Alois looked at her.

"Did anything happen in the last few days?" he poked his eggs with his fork dragging it all over the plate. Hannah eyes went heavy.

"Not anything out of the ordinary, just your ordinary days." That wasn't enough to convince him, he looked at the triplets.

"You." he pointed to Canterbury, "Did anything happen over the past few days?" Canterbury lowered his head not looking at Alois. It's true something did happen but they couldn't say anything about it, that's what they promised Cyril after all.

_[Flashback]_

_Cyril was laying limp against the front door of the Trancy Manor covering the hole in here stomach. Hannah was carrying Claude on her shoulder. Cyril knocked on the door and Canterbury was the one to answer, and he stared in shock at Cyril. Her clothes were slashed, her right arm covering a giant hole in her stomach._

_"Hannah take him inside." Hannah nodded and carried him upstairs. Canterbury didn't take his eyes away from the whole in her stomach. She raised an eyebrow._

_"What's with that look? As you can see I'm just fine, it will heal soon enough. More importantly I have one last thing to do." she walked past him._

_Cyril opened the door to Alois's room. She approached the bed, but soon regretted it when blood from the wound dripped on the sheets. She sighed. _

_"__I'm going to have to change those sheets before I go." She leaned over Alois._

_"Cyril..."_

_"...!" Cyril met Alois's terrified face, "Your Highness." she cooed. Alois stared at the gaping whole in her stomach._

_"What happened to you!" she smiled._

_"Your wondrous butler did this to me."_

_"Claude...? Does that mean?" Cyril nodded slowly bowing slightly._

_"Yes, it's finally over, Alois Trancy." Alois bit his lip. He knew if Cyril called him by his name like that meant she was going to leave, in the spur of the moment he grabbed her hand, and she tried to take her hand away._

_"Alois. You have to let go of me now." she said. Alois shook his head._

_"Alois-"_

_"No! I won't! I want you to be my butler, I've said that already!" Cyril's eyes widened as Alois's eye began to water. _

_"Je t'aime Cyril. Je t'aime. S'il vous plaît séjour ..." he cried, "You can take me soul right now! I don't care!" Cyril smiled sympathetically, she crouched down facing Alois, and she slowly wiped away his tears._

_"Stop crying, I don't like it when you cry. It takes that shine out of your eyes." Alois's couldn't seem to stop, knowing this will be the last time he will be seeing her. Cyril leaned forward slowly. _

_"Cyril..." Alois's cheeks flushed red as he closed his eyes. Cyril gently pressed her lips against Alios's and pulled away her tongue licked her lips._

_"A soul like your doesn't need to be taken, but your memories..." Cyril held Alois as he collapsed. She pulled the sheets to cover his neck._

_"This is goodbye." she whispered, Cyril closed the door, seeing Canterbury at the corner of her eye, "Please call Hannah and tell everyone to gather in the reception room, I have one last thing to discuss with you." he nodded._

_When everyone was gathered Cyril went on to explain the situation._

_"This will probably be the last time we'll see of eachother." She stretched tiredly, "Starting tomorrow morning everything will go back the way it was."_

_"If it does, won't Claude remember?" Hannah asked. Cyril shook her head._

_"Of course not, I've erased some of there memories. Of Claude's memories I've erased the fact that he's ever tasted Ciel Phantomhive's blood, or even having an interest in Ciel in the first place, I've replaced those memories with him only wanting to devour Alois's soul. That was how it was supposed to be in the first place." she leaned back in the chair. _

_"As for Alois, I've removed the memories of Ciel from his mind, ever hearing or seeing Ciel. Secondly, ever encountering Ciel. Lastly, the memories of me."_

_"Why do all of this...?" Timber asked._

_"That's what Alois ordered me to do." She answered, "Alois requested that I do everything in my power to make Claude his again, and I did. Setting that aside it's what I do, demons like me make sure no one contradicts their contract in anyway, although it isn't really the profession I like, seeing I usually would have to kill all of you including Alois." she sighed._

_"It was fun while it lasted." she opened the front door and bowed. "The only ones that will remember are the five of us and Sebastian Michealis. I regret to say this, but my powers aren't exactly god-like, so there will be loophole in my ability, I ask that you don't tell either of them what happened, or allow any of them to encounter either Ciel Phantomhive or Sebastian Michealis. Until we meet again." she closed the door._

_[End Flashback]_

"Nothing happened." he answered, his brothers and Hannah could hear the sadness and hurt in his voice, but Alois didn't noticed it, he sighed dropping his fork.

"Nothing interesting happens here at all."

* * *

"So that was your plan all along." Sebastian poured Cyril a cup of tea, she grinned against the cup.

"That's a surprise that you didn't know Sebastian." she put down the cup, "It ended a lot sooner than I thought it would." she dropped a sugar cube in it. Sebastian chuckled.

"You're the only person I can't seem to understand." she finished her tea.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked. Cyril tapped her finger on the table.

"I'm not sure. Seeing the wound I have now I don't think I'll be a butler again anytime soon, I'll probably go to another country." She traced the rim of the cup with her fingers, "There's nothing much to do for me. I'm not a demon that consumes human souls anyway... Memories satisfy me..." Sebastian folded his arms.

"Then why don't you do this." he whispered the proposition in her ear. Cyril raised an eyebrow and began laughing.

"You never cease to amaze me Sebastian."

"I aim to please. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it, but seeing you have trouble it, won't be any easier for me." Sebastian wagged his finger.

"Do not underestimate yourself now. Give it a shot anything you see them." Cyril arose from the chair.

"Alright then." she bowed, "I'll be on my way, Sebastian Michealis."

* * *

Cyril walked through the streets running Sebastian's idea through her head.

"He says it like it's an easy tasks." she groaned running her hand through her head. She suddenly stopped noticing two grown men backing a young boy into a dark alley, she frowned, but then smiled.

_This may keep me occupied for a little while._ She followed quietly behind them. The boy pressed his back against the wall of the alley holding a loaf of bread in his hand.

"Did you think you could get away ya little punk?" the first man asked.

"I thought we told you not to come back here ever again. We said there will be consequences if we ever saw your face again." Cyril sighed as they got closer to the child. One man grabbed the child by his arm lifting him off the ground; the other clenched his fist in order to give the kid a punch he'd never forget.

_"Quelqu'un ... m'aider ..."_

_Someone...Help me..._

Cyril smiled.

_"Comme vous voulez."_

_As you wish._

Cyril stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you let him go."

"Who the hell are you?" one man approached her.

"You shouldn't be here little lady. Girls like you get hurt by guys like us." Cyril smiled.

"I assure you. Scum like you won't ever lay a finger on _girls _like me."

"What was that?" he hissed throwing a punch at her, Cyril stopped his fist with one hand and roundhouse kicked him into one of the building walls. She dusted her glove off.

"Filthy vermin..." she set her sights on the other guy who already dropped the child, he drew out a pocket knife, no longer than his hand. He placed the knife by the child's throat.

"Don't come any closer, or the kid's dead." Cyril looked at the child, who was crying beyond anything looking at her, his eyes pleading her not to move. She smiled, and mouthed a few words.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vous aider._

_Do not be troubled, I will help you_

The child nodded his head slowly as Cyril stepped closer.

"I though I told you not to come any closer!" Cyril kept walking, a grin stretching on her face.

_Fermez les yeux..._

_Close your eyes..._

The boy closed his eyes, the next thing he heard was the breaking of bones and blood spattering, and he didn't dare open his eyes until the noise drowned out.

_Vous pouvez les ouvrir maintenant..._

_You can open them now..._

He opened his eyes to see no one in the alley, the only things that were there were him and the loaf of bread covered in a decorative cloth in his arms.

Cyril shook her not believing what she just did, all for some kid. However, she didn't exactly feel bad about it either, she felt good. She watched as the morning streets quickly became crowded as the afternoon drew closer.

"Maybe I should take Sebastian on that offer..." she disappeared into the crowd...

[End]

* * *

I will like to thank all the people who supported this story! I really fueled my hopes in typing more fanfictions that you will like. I'm happy that you all enjoyed this story and I'm exceedingly grateful for your reviews. Please tune in some time for Cyril's next job. Heh hee, look at me talking like some Ms. America contestant. I want you guys to help me out here, after everything you've read. What do you think Cyril's next job should be?

See you all again!


End file.
